J'existe !
by ludamiel
Summary: 8059, lemon, les sentiments de Yamamoto. Bref, toujours aussi nulle pour les résumés, lisez si le coeur vous en dit.
1. I : Pluie

**Disclaimer :** Akira Amano.

Bon, un 8059, pas très poussé mais pas totalement PWP, 'fin, je crois... ^^'

Encore une fois, si vous voyez des fautes ou avez une subite envie de laisser une reviews, ne vous gênez pas ! =)

En espérant que vous apprécierez.

* * *

><p>C'était toujours la même chose, Gokudera qui courait après Tsuna. Pourtant le Gardien de la Tempête savait en son for intérieur qu'il n'aurait jamais son Boss pour lui, comme il l'entendait. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait ? Le voir s'acharner, jour après jour, à chaque instant, devant ses yeux était insupportable et il n'était plus sûr de tenir toujours le rôle du calme et de la tranquillité qu'il devait être pour la Famille.<p>

Il s'en prenait de plus en plus aux instruments d'entraînement dans le dojo de son père. Lentement, il glissait dans les méandres d'une irritation pure, une folie qui le dépassait mais contre laquelle il avait arrêté de lutter. Il s'en voulait de penser que si le roux n'existait pas, tout serait pour le mieux. Premièrement, parce qu'il n'avait rien à lui reprocher, avec douceur mais fermeté, il repoussait toutes les avances de l'argenté. Deuxièmement, sans lui, il n'aurait pas pu être aussi proche du Gardien.

Il s'en voulait à lui-même d'être aussi faible, il n'avait toujours pas abordé la question avec lui, jamais il ne s'était laissé aller jusqu'à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, et quand l'argenté était blessé du comportement du roux, il sentait cette envie de meurtre qui revenait, de plus en plus forte au fil des jours, il rêvait même d'une mise en scène qui non seulement le déculpabilisait de l'acte mais il venait à bout de son rival.

C'était d'une puérilité sans nom, cette envie de destruction, celle qui le faisait déprimer chaque matin. Il voulait s'enfuir, arrêter ce manège, faire tomber les masques, il réussissait même à tromper son propre père, mais il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Pas à ce rythme. Encore aujourd'hui, il avait fait preuve d'un contrôle de lui-même qui l'avait surpris. Tsuna avait encore envoyé balader l'argenté, plus violemment cette fois. Le regard de Gokudera pendant un temps lui avait noué l'estomac, comme s'il venait de se prendre un direct dans le ventre. Le Gardien de la Tempête s'était rapidement repris et avait continué son rôle de bras droit, recevant un sourire désolé et de remerciement de la part du Boss.

Il s'enfonçait dans des ténèbres qui ne lui appartenait pas et il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, que ça s'arrête.

D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Seul Mukuro le regardait avec pitié et narquoisement. Ce regard lui faisait comprendre à quel point il était pitoyable. Il reprochait à Gokudera d'arrêter de s'acharner, mais il faisait pareil.

Le brun finit par s'asseoir sur un des bancs du parc, il faisait déjà sombre bien qu'il soit en été. La journée avait été particulièrement horrible et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il valait au moins la même chose que le Parrain. Il soupira, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. S'efforçant de se contenir, il expira et inspira lentement et fort. Mais elles ne voulaient pas rester, pas cette fois, il y avait trop longtemps qu'il les retenait et elles comptaient bien sortir cette fois-ci !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, baseball freak ? Demanda une voix malheureusement trop bien connue. »

Le brun ne leva pas la tête, continuant à fixer le sol, d'oublier qu'Il était là.

« Eh, Yamamoto ? C'passe quoi ?

_ Gage.

_ ...

_ Dégage.

_ Eh ! T'as fumé quoi, là ? C 'est quoi ton fichu problème ? Commença à s'énerver l'argenté. »

La tristesse et le désespoir laissèrent la place à la colère, une colère sourde, contre lui surtout mais celle que le kendo n'avait pas fait sortir.

« Dégage ! Tu comprends ce que je dis, non ? Je te demande de dégager ! C'est pas trop compliqué !

_ Pas la peine de réagir au quart de tour, je ne t'ai rien fait, ok ?

_ Rien fait ? Et ta poursuite éternelle, ta protection envahissante, ton dévouement débile pour ce type, tu crois que ça ne me fait rien ?

_ Mais bordel, de quoi tu parles !? »

Yamamoto finit par poser les yeux sur Gokudera. Il y vit l'incompréhension et la surprise. Elles finirent par tomber, ces larmes, dévalant ses joues en vitesse. Ce qui allait suivre, il le savait, il serait grillé de un, et ridicule de deux, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, la limite avait été franchi.

« Espèce d'imbécile, j'existe moi aussi ! »

D'un geste rageur, les joues écrevisses, il prit son sac et s'en alla rapidement, laissant un Gokudera complètement sur le cul et ne savant quoi faire.

Yamamoto. Pleurait ?

L'image n'allait pas, elle ne correspondait vraiment pas à ce qui était établi. La Pluie qui perdait son sang-froid, sans combat ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Ce type ? Exister ?

Il resta planté là jusqu'à ce que la pluie lui tombe dessus. _Quand ce n'était pas l'un, c'était l'autre_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

.

Mais nom de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu ? Quel imbécile, c'était presque s'enfuir comme une jeune vierge effarouchée. Enfin, il s'était ridiculisé au dernier degré. Les coups tombaient, la lame découpait la paille, Shigure Souen : Scontro di Rodine, Shigure Souen : Shajiku no Ame, l'une après l'autre, les différentes figures venaient entamer les pailles, le bois ou le vide. Il était dans un état qu'il préférerait ne plus ressentir. Il se laissait totalement aller, le ciel pleurait aussi pour lui et le bruit de la pluie couvrait tout les autres. Les larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler, et dans sa rage, il ne retenait pas ses cris. A ce moment précis, il se haïssait encore plus que d'habitude. De simple spectateur, il était passé à acteur lâche. Sans relâche, il continua, battant l'air et les objets autour de lui, il continua, encore et encore, faisant sortir la haine qu'il ressentait.

.

« Excusez-moi, Yamamoto est là ?

_ Mm ? Ah, Tsuna ! Il est au dojo, mais dis-moi, tu es complètement trempé ? Rentre, rentre ! »

Sans résister à la traction du père Yamamoto, Tsuna se laissa entraîner dans le restaurant à une heure tardive de la nuit.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda le restaurateur en lui passant une serviette. Un problème avec Takeshi ?

_ Merci. Le roux resta muet un moment. Je ne sais pas. Gokudera-kun m'a appelé et la seule chose que j'ai comprise était que ça concernait Yamamoto. Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure-ci.

_ Aucun problème ! Viens, je t'amène au dojo si tu veux parler à mon fils. »

Par un chemin couvert, les deux hommes se rendirent ensemble au lieu d'entraînement. Le père laissa Tsuna finir de traverser et rentrer seul. Cette histoire ne le concernait pas. Un ombre d'inquiétude passa sur son visage, mais il se rappela lui-même son adolescence et préféra laisser les amis de son fils régler le problème entre-eux.

Se rapprochant de la façade, il entendit la peine de son Gardien passer à travers la cloison. Il maudit Gokudera de l'avoir informé de leur dispute, mais l'argenté paraissait vraiment chamboulé. Il n'avait pas compris un traître mot du sujet de leur querelle, c'est tout juste qu'il avait entendu le nom de Yamamoto qui revenait régulièrement. Il détestait l'argenté, reporter ses problèmes sur lui, il hésita un moment avant de se décider à entrer dans le dojo. Ce qu'il percevait lui nouait l'estomac, il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que son Gardien, ce qu'il entendait lui fit comprendre l'état de Gokudera.

En pensant au loup, le voilà qui arrive en courant.

Le Gardien de la Tempête, après avoir passé le coup de téléphone, avait réfléchi aux paroles et aux actes du brun. Et ce qu'il pensait avoir déduit le perturbait vraiment. Essoufflé, il arriva aux côtés de Tsuna, se mettant temporairement à l'abri de la pluie.

« J'y vais, désolé de vous avoir fait vous déplacez, Juudaime. Ce n'est pas à vous d'y aller, je ne serai plus habilité à vous servir de bras droit si je vous laissais régler mes problèmes à ma place. »

Surpris, Tsuna regarda l'argenté reprendre son souffle. La détermination qu'il lisait le fit sourire. Il hocha la tête, heureux de voir que le Gardien de la Tempête s'était ressaisi.

Ce dernier suivit des yeux Tsuna qui offrait son corps à la pluie pour rentrer chez lui.

La pluie.

La Pluie.

Il entendit lui aussi les sentiments qui s'envolaient à l'extérieur du dojo. Il resta un moment à écouter, et cela ne fit que le conforter dans son idée. Puis, doucement, il entrouvrit la porte, se prenant en pleine figure la vérité derrière le masque.

Ruisselant de sueur, Yamamoto se dépensait. Encore. Il faisait en boucle les figures, en essayant d'en inventer d'autres. Encore, encore, il semblait en vouloir encore plus. Sans s'arrêter, toujours. Il n'y avait plus rien pour faire obstacle à sa lame, les instruments étaient morts.

Son pied lâcha et il tomba la tête en avant. Se retournant sur le dos, il reprit son souffle, par saccades, lentement. Seules continuaient à couler ces larmes traîtresses. Sa main lâcha le katana et il resta, là, à regarder le plafond. Sa respiration finit par se calmer mais il resta immobile.

« Gokudera. »

L'argenté sursauta et faillit se trahir en ouvrant la bouche pour répondre quand il remarqua que le brun avait les yeux fermés et ne pouvait pas l'avoir remarqué.

« Gokudera Hayato. Hayato. Hayato. Répéta-t-il une fois de plus. »

Le brun mit ses bras le long de son corps et se mit à murmurer ce nom plusieurs fois, lentement, découpant chaque syllabe.

« Quel imbécile. » Finit-il.

Le fumeur rentra sans un bruit dans la pièce, mettant fin à sa douche gratuite. Il s'approcha du brun et s'accroupit.

« Baseball freak. » L'appela-t-il.

Les deux pupilles marron affrontèrent les deux vertes de l'argenté. Elles s'agrandirent de surprise à la vue de l'Italien. Il murmura inintelligiblement, s'assit. Son regard quitta celui de son vis-à-vis et parcourut rapidement le reste du corps.

« C'est un rêve. Sinon, il ne me serait pas possible de voir Gokudera Hayato – les syllabes semblaient s'envoler, comme s'il prenait un immense plaisir à dire ce nom – dans un uniforme trempé et rendu incroyablement transparent et sexy... »

La main métisse de l'homme vint rencontrer la joue de l'autre qui se colorait sous la remarque, il la caressa brièvement avant d'attirer ce visage vers le sien.

« Tu crois faire quoi, là, imbécile ? Demanda sèchement l'Italien.

_ Ce n'est qu'un rêve, libre à moi de le diriger, non ? Répondit le brun, sérieux avec ses yeux qui brillaient de désir, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de ceux du Gardien de la Tempête.

_ Arrête de délirer et réveille-toi, tu vas choper la crève.

_ C'est toi qui dis ça... » Releva Takeshi.

Il finit de briser la frontière du vide et fit rencontrer les deux bouches entre-elles. Doucement, lentement, elles se touchèrent, les lèvres prirent le temps de se coller ensemble, puis se séparèrent. Pour se rentrer dedans une nouvelle fois, avec plus de passion de la part du brun. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de l'argenté, faisait passer ses mains sur la chemise trempée de l'Italien.

« Non, mais stop ! Fit le Gardien de la Tempête en repoussant son ami. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça !

_ Tu n'es pas venu tout court, tu es juste le fruit de mon imagination, une fois de plus. »

Il reprit l'argenté par la taille, le faisant tomber sur les genoux, et reprit possession de ses lèvres.

_Une fois de plus ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il... ?_ Tout à ses réflexions, il remarqua à peine que le brun commençait à le déshabiller.

« Oy ! Tu crois faire quoi, là ! Hurla-t-il en s'écartant, hors de portée du brun.

_ Tu le veux autant que moi... Fit son vis-à-vis en regardant l'érection coincée dans le pantalon de l'argenté.

_ On s'en fiche, contre fiche même ! C'est quoi ton putain de problème ! Commença-t-il, niant ce qu'il avait déjà compris, cherchant à trouver quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il voulait prouver.

_ Mon putain de problème, Hayato – toujours ce même délice à prononcer – c'est toi. Toi et ton comportement à la con, tu veux que je te dises franchement mon putain de problème ? Continua-t-il, calmement et posément. »

Après l'avoir vu dans un état de folie totale, Gokudera s'étonna du calme de l'autre. Comme s'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, ou alors il est toujours persuader que je suis un rêve, pensa-t-il. Fasciné, il hocha la tête.

« Mon putain de problème, commença-t-il en se relevant et s'avançant vers son interlocuteur, c'est le fait que tu ne voies que Tsuna, rien que lui et toujours lui, même pas un vrai regard pour les autres, au fond, on pourrait crever que tu n'en aurais rien à foutre. »

Voix de basse, posant les mots les uns après les autres, avec une grossièreté qui ne lui appartenait pas mais qui démontrait une certaine irritation, Takeshi vida tout ce qu'il avait à dire, sans même hésiter. Gokudera semblait totalement sous contrôle, il ne pouvait plus bouger, se contentant de regarder le brun se rapprocher et d'entendre ses mots qui volaient autour de lui et le blessaient.

« Les autres, c'est une chose, mais quand on te répète, jour après jour, que Tsuna ne veut pas de toi, il te l'a d'ailleurs souvent dit, et que tu continues ton manège, le plus serviable, le plus lèche-cul, ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas le Gokudera Hayato que je connais, celui qui insulte la Terre entière, qui s'énerve pour un rien, qui ne veut pas qu'on l'approche à plus d'un mètre, ce Gokudera Hayato disparaît dès qu'il est en présence de ce roux. Je ne te reproche pas l'admiration que tu as pour lui et qui est compréhensible, non. Je te reproche juste de ne pas voir la réalité en face, de voir que cette admiration, ce n'est pas de l'amour et que tu poursuis une chimère et que d'autres... Tu la vois, là, la réalité ? Demanda-t-il. »

Yamamoto, le regard rempli de désir et la verge dressée dans son kimono,détaillait impudiquement le corps de l'argenté. La chemise qui lui collait à la peau ne cachait plus rien, les tétons dressés à cause du froid, le pantalon était dans le même état, moulant les cuisses de l'argenté, il ne l'avait pas refermé et devenait un symbole même de la luxure. Les gouttes perlaient encore à la pointe de ses cheveux et se décrochaient pour aller rouler le long de la nuque, arrachant des frissons à l'Italien.

Il frissonna aussi devant cette inspection, et sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues. Depuis quand le métis était-il aussi imposant ? L'aura qui se dégageait de lui envahissait toute la pièce et l'envie de voir à quel point il le voulait trotta dans la tête de l'argenté. Un pas de plus et il serait à sa portée. Il n'avait pas la force de reculer aussi le laissa-t-il faire. Une deuxième fois, la main du brun vint caresser sa joue, plus longtemps, descendant quelques fois sur la nuque. Se rapprochant encore, il vint mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, descendit sur la mâchoire et rejoignit la bouche tentatrice. Cette fois, une autre camarade se joignit aux lèvres, une langue bien décidait à entrer dans les deux lèvres devant elle. Serrant l'argenté contre lui, il posa délicatement ses mains sur les fesses de l'Italien et commença un massage particulier. Ouvrant la bouche pour soupirer, elle se fit aussitôt envahir par cette langue conquérante qui mena le ballet, luttant férocement tandis que le dos de l'argenté rencontrait le mur en bois du dojo et que les mains se glissaient sous le postérieur pour le soutenir. De même niveau, les deux érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre et Yamamoto libéra la bouche de l'argenté juste pour se repaître des soupirs qui en sortaient. Plantant son regard dans celui de l'Italien, il sourit à l'expression de plaisir qu'il affichait et continua le jeu. Reprenant une de ses mains, il déboutonna la chemise, taquinant au passage les tétons déjà durs, et se concentra sur le bas ventre de son compagnon. Léchant allègrement toute la chair qu'il rencontrait, il arriva à la frontière marquée par les dessous et le pantalon du Gardien de la Tempête. Ces derniers descendirent rapidement jusqu'aux chevilles et il put à tout loisir regarder cette verge relevée qui ne demandait qu'à être satisfaite. Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, Gokudera ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait ou seulement ressentait. Il se doutait de la suite du programme pour s'être imaginer, lui, à la place de Yamamoto, entrain de toucher son Juudaime. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, non. Et pourtant, il n'en pouvait plus de ce regard sur lui, ce regard qui lui disait : je te veux. Il voulait que ça finisse, même s'il imaginait mal le brun faire ce qu'il devait avoir dans la tête.

Observant toujours le sexe de l'autre, Yamamoto finit par tirer la langue et la posa sur le gland. Il le titilla un moment avant de se diriger vers la base de la hampe et il se mit à lécher sur tout la longueur, s'arrêtant quelques instants seulement sur l'extrémité puis recommençant avec un autre côté. Tout à son travail, ses mains ne perdaient pas le nord et caressaient reins, fesses, cuisses, tout ce qui étaient à leur portée.

Les frissons qui se propageaient tout le long du corps de Gokudera le faisaient se cambrer, appuyant un peu plus son sexe contre la langue de Yamamoto.

« Plus, encore... Haleta-t-il. »

Son érection se durcit encore plus en l'entendant le supplier. Il n'en pouvait plus lui-même, aussi accéda-t-il à la demande de son amant. Sans prévenir, il enfonça le sexe de l'argenté dans sa bouche, le suçant avidement et entièrement. Ses doigts caressaient ces bourses et d'autres jouaient avec cet anus devant lui.

Se retenant de crier, Gokudera ne faisait que pousser des gémissements de plaisir, ce qui attisait encore plus le désir de l'autre. Se déversant dans sa bouche, il tenta de reprendre son souffle quand les lèvres du brun se reposèrent contre les siennes. Plaqué contre le mur, il ne put que répondre, avec la même envie que l'autre, au baiser, approfondissant et langoureusement, il commença à défaire la ceinture du kimono, l'entrouvrant. Les mains blanches partirent à l'exploration du corps devant lui. Les frissons qu'il sentait sous ses doigts le poussaient à persévérer.

Yamamoto se saisit d'une des jambes de celui qui lui procurait des caresses plus qu'agréable, fit tomber chaussures et chaussettes, libérant d'un même coup le reste des vêtements encore retenus à sa cheville. Il fit de même avec l'autre, puis souleva l'argenté à niveau. Il rentra un doigt, retenant le reste du corps avec un bras.

« Eeeh ! Tu ne vas pas... Mmmmmh ! Tenta inutilement Gokudera avant de se faire à nouveau happer la bouche. »

D'inconfort, il continuait à protester contre les lèvres de l'autre, jusqu'au frôlement de sa prostate. Il coupa court au baiser, rejetant la tête en arrière et laissa sortir un cri de plaisir. Ses jambes finirent par entourer la taille devant lui et il fit descendre le caleçon de l'épéiste avec ses pieds.

Takeshi s'attaqua à la gorge offerte devant lui, tout en continuant la torture anale. Il sentit l'argenté resserrer son emprise sur sa taille et les deux érections s'excitaient mutuellement, se frottant l'une contre l'autre.

« Plus... J'en... peux plus... Yamamoto... »

La tête retomba sur l'épaule de l'autre, les bras s'accrochaient désespérément au cou devant lui, il voulait plus, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Rien que ces doigts en lui le faisait partir très loin et il n'osait imaginer le membre qui se frottait contre le sien dans le même endroit. Il eut un cri de surprise quand le brun le releva un peu plus, le plaquant à nouveau brutalement contre le mur. Les mains du métis sur ses fesses, il le faisait descendre lentement sur son pénis.

La douleur qu'il éprouvait était insupportable. Et dire qu'il aurait voulu faire subir ça à son Juudaime... Yamamoto n'était qu'une brute, pensa-t-il. Il leva la tête, les larmes aux yeux et vit l'expression de plaisir sur le visage du brun. Il croisa son regard et comprit que l'autre se forçait à aller doucement. Leurs lèvres s'unirent une nouvelle fois, le ballet des deux langues reprit. Son attention détournée, Gokudera finit de s'empaler sur la verge du brun qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Il le remonta, le faisant glisser lentement, avec tout le contrôle qu'il perdait peu à peu. L'argenté haletait sous la douleur, mais sentir ces mains sur ses fesses, le rassurait, il savait qu'elles ne le lâcheraient pas. Il finit par apprécier le traitement à la descente, il frissonna sous la puissance du frottement contre sa prostate. Resserrant encore plus son étreinte, il se laissa faire, se contentant de ressentir les différentes sensations, d'écouter les gémissements du brun, d'entendre les siens qui le transformaient en tomate. Mais il ne pouvait pas les retenir, c'était vraiment trop bon. Il finit par se hisser lui-même en prenant appui sur le métis, accélérant la cadence.

Yamamoto fut surpris de cette prise d'initiative mais ne pouvait que l'encourager dans ce sens. Il en voulait plus, les cris de Gokudera à son oreille ne l'aidait absolument pas à garder son sang-froid. Il finit par le porter et l'allongeant sur un tatami, il posa ses jambes sur ses épaules et le pénétra une nouvelle fois, fortement, rapidement. Il le pilonna, et ne se retint plus.

« Put... Aah. »

Le visage de Gokudera à cet instant aurait suffi à faire jouir un impuissant, il tentait de se retenir à quelque chose sans trouver à quoi. Décontenancé, il ne cherchait même plus à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il ne pouvait plus penser. Tout son être n'était que désir et plaisir. Il prenait son pied comme il ne l'avait jamais pris avec une femme, et pourtant, c'était lui qui subissait les coups. En sentant une main se saisir de son sexe et le masser au même rythme que les coups de bassin, il finit par jouir, emmenant avec lui le brun. Épuisé, il ne pouvait pas bouger, il sentit Yamamoto sur lui puis se retirer et lécher son ventre, le nettoyant de sa propre semence. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle et n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce bien-être qu'il venait de vivre.

Yamamoto eut un sourire, rêve ou pas, il n'en avait cure. Il passa une main sur la joue de l'Italien qui ne broncha pas, sombrant dans un demi-sommeil. Le brun se sentait étrangement calme, apaisé. En douceur, il retira la chemise encore humide, laissant son compagnon dans une nudité sublime. Il se mit à le détailler, s'abreuvant de cette vue, il était ébloui, jamais encore il n'avait pu le voir dans cette indolence paresseuse, totalement à découvert – dans tous les sens du terme. Il eut un soupir, se releva et alla prendre un kimono propre. Toujours nu sous le sien, il enveloppa l'argenté dans l'autre, maintenant entièrement endormi. Le souffle régulier finissait de le calmer et de ressentir une plénitude qu'il n'avait jamais encore ressenti. Après s'être changé, il réunit les affaires du Gardien et traversa la ville en portant Gokudera et le reste de ses affaires. La pluie s'était calmée, seule restait une petite bruine qui s'écoulait en douceur, recouvrant la ville d'une couche protectrice.

Le Gardien de la Tempête se réveilla dans sa chambre, nu dans ses draps.

Il se redressa.

Trop vite.

La douleur au bas de son dos se diffusa dans le reste du corps et il se recoucha sans réfléchir.

C'était donc bien réel, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Le rouge remonta sur ses joues et il ne put que repenser à ce qui s'était passé. Juste ce souvenir lui suffit pour bander. Avec un soupir de lassitude, il tenta un lever plus calme, s'agrippant à tout les objets qu'il trouvait pour ne pas tomber. Il se laissa tomber dans la cabine de douche et avec un soulagement apparent, fit couler l'eau sur lui.

En retard, il était horriblement en retard, et la douleur, même moins présente, le dérangeait. Il n'y était pas aller de main morte, il en entendrait parler ! Foi de Gokudera Hayato !

« Eh bien, c'est à cette heure qu'on arrive, Gokudera-kun ? Lui demanda le professeur quand il arriva en cours. »

D'un regard, il le fit taire et alla s'asseoir, rassurant Tsuna d'un sourire au passage. Il eut un grimace en s'asseyant, sortit ses affaires et s'appliqua à ne pas écouter le cours et à élaborer toutes sortes de stratégies et de discours à l'encontre de cet imbécile de baseball freak.

* * *

><p>Bon, je réitère ma demande, si vous avez une brusque envie de laisser vos impressions, le petit lien bleu, en-bas est là pour ça... x)<p> 


	2. II : Tempête

**Disclaimer :** Akira Amano.

Suite de la fabuleuse histoire de nos amis préférés !

Bon, comme toujours, si vous voyez des fautes, ou si vous avez une subite envie de laisser un mot, n'hésitez surtout pas !

J'attends les critiques ! Bonnes ou mauvaises.

* * *

><p><em>Non, mais comment est-ce qu'il avait pu le prendre <em>_**comme ça **__? _Gokudera supposait – à raison – que Yamamoto Takeshi ne regretterait en rien son geste... Est-ce qu'il avait continué à le prendre pour un rêve ? Il n'osait pas se tourner vers le brun de peur d'y découvrir qu'hier n'avait été qu'une illusion pour le baseballeur. Il retournait encore et encore les événements de la veille et il eut honte en ressentant à nouveau l'envie et le plaisir qui l'avait submergé. Bon Dieu ! Il n'avait été qu'un pantin entre ses bras et... Il y avait Tsuna. Son très cher Tsuna. Tsunayoshi Sawada, l'homme qui avait tout son respect, son a... Admiration ? Amour ? « _Je te reproche juste de ne pas voir la réalité en face, de voir que cette admiration, ce n'est pas de l'amour et que tu poursuis une chimère et que d'autres... » _Les phrases du brun le perturbaient. Il soupira.

Il avait commencé à s'inquiéter quand l'argenté n'avait pas été au rendez-vous matinal habituel. Son retard aussi l'avait perturbé. Et le voir complètement déconcentré sur le cours de maths l'angoissait presque. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ses deux Gardiens ? Le roux se tourna vers Yamamoto, totalement normal, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur, écoutant _très_ distraitement – comme d'habitude avec les maths – le cours. Son comportement ne traduisait pas une quelconque querelle ou problème avec Gokudera. Mais l'Italien quand à lui...

« Sawada ! À ne pas tenir compte de mes remarques, vous voulez peut-être aller au tableau et nous faire un aperçu de votre intelligence soudaine pour les mathématiques ? »

Aussi rouge qu'une tomate, le roux secoua faiblement la tête.

« Bien, alors faites en sorte d'écouter ou vous y passerez. »

Se concentrant immédiatement sur la photocopie qu'il avait sous les yeux, il ne remarqua pas l'absence de réaction de l'argenté. Il soupira quand il s'aperçut, non seulement qu'il aurait dû écouté, mais quand plus, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il y avait marqué.

Les minutes s'égrenaient, trop lentement pour le roux qui se cassait la tête devant sa feuille, trop vite pour celui qui ne voulait pas affronter un certain brun, légèrement métissé, avec des yeux à damner un saint. Oui, ces yeux avait toujours été une source d'attraction pour Gokudera. Il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte et à se l'avouer, mais c'était pour que leurs regards se croisent qu'il le provoquait toujours ou réagissait au quart de tour. Ces yeux qui exprimaient tout l'être simple qu'était le brun. Et s'il disait vrai, si l'attraction que le métis éprouvait pour lui était vrai, cela expliquait deux/trois détails. Comme le manque d'expression dont il arrivait maintenant à faire preuve, ou l'antipathie qui illuminait ses pupilles l'espace de trois secondes quand il se faisait rembarrer par le roux. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. L'irritation commença à monter progressivement. Tout ça était de sa faute ! Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait le perturbait comme ça ? Foi de Gokudera Hayato ! Il allait le payer cher ! Il se mordit la lèvre et essaya de passer à autre chose, diable, ils étaient en maths !

Ne les ayant pas laisser sortir à l'intercours, leur aimable professeur les laissa sortir en avance. Un soupir de soulagement surgit de toutes les poitrines et un joyeux brouhaha se fit entendre. Rangeant ses affaires, Tsuna alla vers l'argenté. Celui-là même qui le croisa sans un regard, prit le bras du Gardien de la Pluie et le traîna hors de la salle (jusqu'à un recoin sombre?), ils montèrent tout les deux sur le toit du lycée. Étonnamment, ils ne croisèrent pas Hibari et Gokudera avait dans l'idée de l'envoyer promener proprement avec une droite dans la mâchoire dans le cas contraire. Arrivés en haut, l'argenté s'accorda une pause, tournant toujours le dos à Yamamoto. Le vent le décoiffait, faisant voler les mèches blanches, dévoilant sa nuque au regard du brun.

« Goku-

_ Tu peux m'expliquer ? Rugit tout à coup l'argenté en se tournant vers lui, plantant ses orbes vertes dans les bleus de son ami.

_ Expliquer quoi ? »

L'esprit du brun tournait à toute allure. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir été témoin d'un loooong rêve, quelque chose qui n'aurait absolument pas dû arriver en vrai. Mais le fait de retrouver son kimono encore humide, l'image qu'il avait de lui entrain de porter un certain Italien endormi à travers la ville silencieuse sous une bruine apaisante lui revint. Il avait passé la première partie de la matinée à essayer de démêler le vrai du faux, et avait fini par laisser tomber en cours, parce que dans tout les cas, il ne regrettait en rien son geste.

« Expliquer le fait que je me retrouve avec un mal aux reins impitoyable parce que Monsieur n'est pas capable de se contenir un minimum, que je me sois retrouver dans mon lit et non sur un tatamis puant de ton dôjo, que je me pose trente-six mille questions qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, expliquer l'envie de recommencer dès que je repense à hier- »

L'argenté se tut brusquement, prenant soudainement conscience de ses paroles. Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort, dégageant le visage du brun, totalement stupéfait, qui affichait un air de béatitude profonde.

L'Italien se gifla mentalement mais soutint le regard qui se posait sur lui. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du métis.

« Le mal de reins vient certainement de l'activité à laquelle on s'est adonné hier au soir, désolé de ne pas mettre contenu, mais à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ça ne te dérangeait pas tant que ça. Je pensais que la gentillesse de t'avoir ramené chez toi m'aurait valu un remerciement digne de ce nom plutôt que des reproches. Commença-t-il taquin, s'amusant à voir se colorer les joues en face de lui. J'espère que tes questions te font considérer mon cas autrement qu'un simple ami. Continua-t-il plus sérieusement. Et l'envie de recommencer... C'est quand tu veux. Finit-il, moqueur. »

La gêne se transforma en colère. L'envie d'envoyer son poing dans la figure du brun monta, explosa, fut une action. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, au maëlstrom d'émotions qu'il ressentait. Trop, il y en avait trop. Doute, espoir, ressentiment, plaisir, colère, culpabilité. Il explosait. En moins d'une soirée et de quelques heures, Yamamoto Takeshi lui avait fait expérimenter plus de sentiments qu'il ne pouvait en contenir. Le coup claqua, fit tourner légèrement la tête du brun. Un éclat d'incompréhension mêlé de résignation apparut dans les pupilles bleus.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Yamamoto Takeshi ! Cria-t-il. Tu me baises comme un animal pour te foutre de ma gueule après alors que je suis complètement paumé. PAR TA SEULE ET UNIQUE FAUTE ! Hurla-t-il. »

Il se retint de lui en mettre un deuxième, sortit à grands pas. Le vent forcit encore, giflant presque le visage du brun. C'était bien Gokudera de lui donner l'entière responsabilité. Mais ça signifiait aussi que tout n'était pas perdu. Au contraire. Si l'argenté se posait des questions, ce ne pouvait être que bénéfiques pour lui, non ? Il éclata de rire comme pour se moquer ouvertement de la tempête qui se préparait. Il pouvait la calmer, il le savait. Peu à peu, le rire emporta tout ses doutes, il prit confiance en lui et à l'avenir qu'il désespérait ne pas se réaliser. Il rentra à son tour, rejoignant la salle de classe.

La journée fut très spéciale. Tsuna n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il s'était passé. Gokudera n'adressait plus le moindre regard ni même ne répondait aux perches tendues par le brun. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans son mutisme, Yamamoto au contraire, semblait plus rayonnant que les jours précédents. Il devisait avec bonne humeur, s'occupant de Lambo qui les avait rejoint.

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Ce n'était pas son problème. Il essayait de s'en convaincre.

Les cours avaient fini. _Pourquoi diable suis-je encore au lycée ? _S'énerva tout seul Gokudera. Son regard se porta, pour la énième fois, vers le terrain de baseball. L'équipe s'entraînait. Il voyait le brun, percevant la lueur de détermination et la concentration dont il faisait à chaque fois preuve quand il jouait. Quand il combattait aussi. Depuis qu'il s'était amélioré au kendo, avec les bons soins de Squalo et Reborn, il était beaucoup moins nonchalant quand il s'y mettait. Il était impressionnant dans ces moments-là, tout comme maintenant. Il était passionné. Il était beau, tout simplement. _Etait quoi ?_ L'argenté faillit se taper la tête contre le mur. A cause d'une maudite baise, le voilà entrain de délirer sur le Gardien de la Pluie. Il tira rageusement sur sa cigarette. Le vent ne s'était pas calmé et il se demanda comment est-ce qu'ils arrivaient à faire voler la balle correctement. Une maudite baise... Il devait tout de même avouer que ça avait été un coup puissamment bon. Une fois de plus, il se prit à souhaiter que cela recommence. Il revit le corps à moitié dénudé du brun. De nouveau, il se mordit la langue. Il ne pouvait pas décemment vouloir se faire prendre par un collègue, si ? _Pas un collègue, un amant... _Lui susurra la petite voix dans sa tête. Il eut du mal à rejeter l'idée. Amants. Ça sonnait étrangement.

« Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, Gokudera. »

Dieu, non ! Pas quand il pensait à des trucs du genre Yamamoto = amant ! Il se retourna doucement tout en ayant conscience de l'idiotie de son geste. Le regard du brun pétilla et il s'approcha de l'argenté.

« Tu m'attendais, peut-être ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je t'attendrais ? Répliqua nerveusement l'Italien.

_ M'inviter prendre un verre ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, le contraire est de mise.

_ …

_ Qui se tait consent ! Annonça-t-il après un silence. »

Il attrapa doucement la Tempête par le bras et l'emmena avec lui, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

.

« T'as un bar dans ton dôjo, toi ?

_ Non, j'ai mieux, rit le brun en s'effaçant pour permettre à Gokudera de rentrer. »

Il le précéda ensuite, ouvrit une porte latérale qui donnait à ce qu'on pourrait appeler une salle de repos ou de méditation. Simple mais efficace. Un matelas dans le coin, une table dans l'autre avec les chaises qui vont avec, un frigo à côté, une étagère avec bougies, encens et poste radio et un tapis au sol.

D'un geste, il demanda à Gokudera de s'asseoir tandis qu'il sortait deux jus du frigidaire.

« T'as pas quelque chose de plus fort ? Demanda l'Italien.

_ Tu es venu pour te bourrer la gueule, Hayato ? Fit le brun, prononçant ce simple nom avec un plaisir évident. »

Un frisson parcourut le susnommé et il ouvrit la canette sans répondre. Takeshi laissa planer le silence, s'enivrant de la présence de son vis-à-vis dans ce lieu qui représentait tant pour lui. Même s'il était le seul à le savoir. Ce lieu l'avait recueilli dans toutes sortes d'état, joie, tristesse, désespoir. Il était imprégné de souvenirs, de complicité aussi. Il sourit, simplement, laissant voir son bien-être et l'apaisement que créait la seule présence de l'Italien. Il se mit à le détailler. Encore. Il aurait pu le dessiner les yeux fermés.

Subissant le regard du brun, son échine fut encore parcourut d'un frisson. Il était encore plus paumé.

« Désolé, si je t'ai laissé entendre que je me moquais de toi, tout à l'heure. Annonça posément Yamamoto, ses yeux rivés à d'autres. Parce que c'était loin d'être le cas. On recommence quand tu veux, vraiment. Je ne parle pas que de sexe. Finit-il dans un murmure. »

Le silence qui suivit fut un peu plus gêné. Gokudera pressentait qu'il allait dire un truc qu'il ne fallait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas, mais une fois de plus, les mots sortirent tout seul.

« Et si on commençait par ça ? Que du sexe ? »

Le regard marron s'assombrit, mais il répondit calmement et sa réponse surprit l'argenté.

« Si ce n'est qu'un _commencement, _c'est envisageable. »

Le sourire quelque peu lubrique qu'il afficha par la suite fit se demander à l'argenté si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Mais le souvenir de la veille était beaucoup trop présent pour qu'il renonça à sa proposition. Il apporta sa canette à la bouche, se contentant de ne boire qu'une gorgée.

« On est donc officiellement quoi ? Amants ? Demanda Yamamoto rieur.

_ Officiellement on est rien du tout ! Répondit rapidement Gokudera.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de quoi, Hayato ? - encore ce plaisir à prononcer ces trois syllabes.

_ De quoi veux-tu que j'ai peur, baseball freaks ! Rétorqua-t-il, mais il n'en menait pas large.

_ Dans tout les cas, on pourrait profiter pleinement de notre nouvelle relation, non ? »

Le sous-entendu derrière cette phrase fit monter la température dans le corps de l'argenté. Le regard que lui jetait le brun aussi. Il finit sa canette, la considérant tristement quand elle fut réellement vide. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière. Ses yeux croisèrent à nouveaux les orbes marrons de Yamamoto et il sentit ses poils se lever d'anticipation à la vue de son regard moqueur.

« Hayato.

_ C'est Gokudera en public, grogna-t-il.

_ A moins qu'on nous épie, il me semble que nous ne soyons pas en public, si ? Rit le brun en se levant.

_Hayato_. »

Il n'y avait aucune demande dans ce nom, c'était juste un constat. Se levant, Yamamoto se dirigea vers l'étagère. L'allumette craqua, embrasant le souffre. La flamme vint chatouiller le bâton d'encens jusqu'à l'allumer. L'odeur forte envahit progressivement la pièce. Il souffla sur la flamme, s'amusant à faire rougeoyer le bout incandescent. Il en profita pour enflammer les mèches de cire des bougies. Observant le spectacle, l'ambiance devenant de plus en plus intime tandis que la luminosité baissait, Gokudera avait dans l'idée de se coller au brun, qui le regarde avec la même intensité que ces flammes. Mais il ne bougea pas, il laissa Yamamoto s'approcher d'un pas coulant, lui sourire et se pencher pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

De nouveau, le brun se sentit partir. Juste ce contact lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Il dû se faire violence pour ne pas laisser l'envie prendre le dessus. Délicatement, il effleurait les lèvres de l'Italien qui ne tarda pas à en vouloir plus. Les mains sur ses épaules, le Gardien de la Tempête se redressa, appuyant le baiser. Il se coula contre le brun, profitant de l'étreinte qu'il lui offrait. Il restait désarçonné. Yamamoto n'avait plus le même comportement. L'empressement de la veille, la peur que le rêve ne s'effiloche, s'était transformé en une tendresse véritable. Faisant glisser ses mains contre le corps de l'argenté, il s'arrêta à la ceinture, commença à l'enlever. Il sentit les bracelets de l'Italien frotter contre la peau de son dos alors qu'il finissait torse nu. Il retint un sourire devant l'empressement de Gokudera. Il voulait prendre son temps, lui faire comprendre à quel point il le rendait fou. Simplement en étant lui. Il le repoussa doucement, l'attirant sur le matelas. Il lui enleva sa chemise alors que leurs bassins se frottaient lascivement l'un contre l'autre. Il ne put s'empêcher de baver un peu devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. La tête sur l'oreiller, soupirant d'aise, les yeux mis clos, concentré sur les caresses du brun, le torse à découvert, Gokudera se laissait aller, à nouveau. Il se pencha, passa des lèvres au cou, léchant l'oreille au passage, descendit lentement, s'amusant des frissons qui parcouraient la peau blanche. Ses mains s'occupant d'enlever le bas tandis que sa bouche parcourait le corps mis à nu. Le rythme s'accéléra imperceptiblement quand l'argenté se mit à rendre l'attention qu'on lui prodiguait, déshabillant à son tour le brun pour venir à la rencontre de ce nouveau corps.

De nouveau, l'orgasme les prit. De nouveau, ils restèrent pantelant. Un bien-être immense les entourait et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osait bouger. Écoutant simplement l'autre reprendre son souffle, calmer son rythme cardiaque.

.

« T'es lourd. »

Évidemment, il n'y avait que Gokudera pour perturber ce moment. Esquissant un sourire, le brun s'avachit non plus sur, mais à côté de l'argenté, laissant son bras au travers du corps de l'autre. Le contraste était flagrant et Yamamoto sourit franchement. Blanc contre Brun. Il commença à se blottir contre le Gardien mais celui-ci se déroba. Gokudera se leva, récupéra ses affaires, s'habilla en silence, sans répondre au regard interrogatoire du brun.

« Merci. Au revoir. »

La porte se referma sur lui. Yamamoto se laissa tomber en arrière en soupirant. L'approche risquait d'être longue. Il s'interdit d'en souffrir car il avait l'intime conviction que cela changerait. Il le fallait. Maintenant qu'il se noyait volontairement, Gokudera Hayato était obligé de le sortir de là, non ?

Déjà, il ressentait le manque créé par le départ du Gardien de la Tempête. Demain allait être une longue journée. Sauf si elle se terminait comme aujourd'hui...

.

_Je suis un imbécile ! __**C'est exact**__ Raaaah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter ? De proposer un truc pareil ?_ L'Italien se retenait de tirer frénétiquement sur la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer, tout en rentrant chez lui. Le vent était toujours présent, caressant comme une brise, l'enveloppant d'un bien-être qu'il était loin de ressentir. Certes, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas pris son pied mais... C'était Takeshi Yamamoto ! L'image souriant de Tsuna lui apparut nettement devant lui. Il entendit son rire résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il râla, jeta sa cigarette à terre. Il allait finir par devenir complètement fou ! Et ça, à cause d'un fichu baseball freaks ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il lui fallait bouger. La pression se devait de partir ou demain, ce serait une bombe. Et il s'y connaissait, en bombe. Retenant un mouvement d'humeur, il se dirigea vers le Namimori College. S'il n'y trouvait pas Shamal, il pourrait toujours se défouler sur Hibari.

.**  
><strong>

« Eh ! Gokudera-kun ! »

L'argenté s'arrêta et prit le temps avant de se retourner. Il venait de passer devant la maison du dixième sans même l'attendre. _Trahison._ Il se força à sourire.

« Juudaime !

_ Yamamoto n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Il devrait ? Répliqua sèchement l'Italien. »

Tsuna l'observa avant de répondre. Son Gardien n'était pas au top de sa forme, des cernes étaient dessinées sous ses yeux et il semblait un peu dans les nuages.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Tsuna innocemment. Par rapport à votre dispute d'il y a deux jours ?

_ Rien, il ne s'est strictement RIEN passé ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se serait passé quelque chose ?

_ Par... Parce que... Vous... Semblez... Avoir un différent... Commença le roux.

_ Rien, il ne se passe rien. Conclut l'argenté. »

Ils passèrent le portail sans dire un mot. La journée allait être longue.

.

On toqua. Yamamoto se leva, un sourire aux lèvres. Il laissa passer Gokudera. C'était la cinquième fois que l'Italien venait au dojo. Comme d'habitude – on pouvait commencer à parler d'habitude – il regarda l'argenté commencer à se déshabiller. Il soupira.

« Hayato. Arrête. »

Gokudera resta dos au brun, interrompant ses mouvements. Il entendit son camarade – amant ? - s'avançait, sentit son menton frôler son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je l'imaginais. Tu le sais, non ? Hayato. Dit-il en le tournant vers lui, gardant ses poignets entre ses mains.

_ Moi si. Rétorqua-t-il.

_ Dans ce cas, dégage. Si tu veux jouer à ça, va voir un professionnel. Au moins, il recevra de l'argent. Yamamoto parlait calmement mais le ton était glacial. Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris, je crois. Je ne te forces pas à venir me voir, je ne te demande pas non plus de m'aimer de suite, je souhaiterais juste que tu ne viennes que pour une partie de jambes en l'air, pour repartir, sans émotions.

_ Tu prends ton pied aussi, non ? Alors lâche-moi ! S'énerva l'argenté. »

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Ne voulait pas penser à un quelconque sentiment qu'il pourrait éventuellement éprouver pour le brun. Non, Tsuna. Il restait le roux. _Arrête de te mentir à toi-même, espèce de lâche !_ Il croisa le regard du brun. Il le sentait énervé et pourtant, ses yeux exprimaient une tendresse mêlée de désir.

« Tu refuses de recevoir. T'as peur de quoi ?

_ J'n'ai peur de rien, fous-moi la paix et lâche-moi !

_ Et après, tu feras quoi ? Tu continueras à t'enfuir, comme tu l'as toujours fait ? Tu continueras à te rattacher ce qui ne pourra jamais t'appartenir ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hayato ? Le ton s'adoucit juste le temps de prononcer ces trois syllabes.

_ C'est toi qui a un problème, mon pote. Fit l'argenté en essayant de se dégager. »

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il reste là. C'était très dangereux pour lui. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir Yamamoto poussé à bouts plusieurs fois – l'image des pantins de paille, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, lui revint en tête – et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être l'objet de sa colère. Mais dangereux aussi parce que malgré tout, la Pluie commençait sérieusement à l'engloutir et il ne voulait pas finir noyé. Cinq fois qu'il rentrait dans cette pièce volontairement, quatre où il avait perdu le contrôle dans les bras de Yamamoto. Cinq fois, en une semaine et demie. Les deux premières écartées, les deux autres rapprochés, il pourrait même dire, quotidiennes. Et aujourd'hui, il était là, en face de lui, le lendemain de la numéro quatre. Et il était profondément dans la merde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me faire prouver ? Murmura soudainement Takeshi, fixant son regard dans le sien.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu...

_ Ça suffit ! Si toi, ça t'amuse, moi non. J'en peux plus. Je prends mon pied ? Non. Sexuellement, peut-être, émotionnellement, tu ne me laisses même pas te faire comprendre que... Bordel. »

Les mains du brun se resserrèrent autour de ses poignets.

« Je t'aime, merde. »

Un ange passa. Non pas que ça soit nouveau, le sentiment en lui-même, mais ces mots, il n'avait jamais osé les prononcer pour de vrai, de peur de ne recevoir qu'un rire méprisant en réponse. Mais là, il fallait qu'il les dise. Il le fallait ou il avait l'impression que l'Italien partirait. Très loin. De lui.

L'air quelque peu hébété, Gokudera le regardait. Le rouge lui montait peu à peu aux joues. _Il a dit quoi, là ?_ Il n'avait plus le droit, ni de se mentir, ni de lui mentir. La pression s'était relâchée et l'envie de se carapater loin d'ici lui tenaillait le ventre. Sauf que entre lui et la porte, il y avait un obstacle de taille. Yamamoto Takeshi. Baseball freak. Gardien de la Pluie et occasionnellement son amant.

« Et ? Après ça, j'suis censé dire quoi ? »

Le coup partit, l'atteignant en plein visage. Gokudera fit un pas en arrière. Pas très fair-play, il lui avait menti, s'était menti. Pas vraiment ce qui était censé être au programme. Mais quoi, il attendait quand même pas qu'il se mette à genou pour le demander en mariage, si ?

« Dégage. »

Pas la peine de lui dire deux fois, il remonta sa chemise, attrapa son sac et s'en alla rapidement.

Bien cinq cigarettes plus tard, sur le même banc, dans le même parc où il avait trouvé Yamamoto, il y a quelques jours. _Oui, je suis un idiot, je suis au courant et je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à imploser face à ma propre connerie, mais que voulez-vous, on se change pas en deux secondes !_ Il ragea, tira sur sa nouvelle cigarette. Trop. Comment se tuer la gorge en deux leçons ? Demandez Gokudera Hayato !

.

Il s'interdit de pleurer. Non, il n'allait pas non plus s'énerver contre cette espèce de... Il se rassit, se força à inspirer, expirer. Profondément. Il avait voulu jouer avec le feu, il s'était immolé, complètement. Détruit. Avec quoi ? Une phrase. Une misérable petite phrase.

Il avait espéré.

Idiot.

.

« Ne me tue pas, s'il te plaît, ne me tue pas ! Enfin, pas tout de suite. S'écria Gokudera. »

Depuis son ascension en tant qu'escrimeur réputé, Yamamoto avait acquis quelques réflexes. Dont celui de renversé sous lui ceux qui le réveillaient par surprise. Son père l'avait vite compris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Répondit le brun en desserrant sa prise sur le cou de l'argenté.

_ Et bien. Franchement ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Une envie de discuter ? Tailler une bavette, au plein milieu de la nuit, c'est classe. Très classe. Non ? »

Takeshi se redressa, libérant Gokudera. Il le regarda, faillit se pincer, avisa de la fenêtre ouverte.

« Et maintenant ?

_ Je suppose, qu'on parle.

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

Fin de la discussion. L'Italien soupira, se maudit mille fois et se résout à mettre sa fierté à la poubelle. Ce serait pas une demande en mariage, mais plutôt un projet de cohabitation, ça pourrait le tenter, hein ?

« Moi si. Eh ! Je veux que tu m'écoutes. C'est vrai quoi ? Pourquoi tu démarres au quart de tour aussi, c'est à MOI de faire ça ! La Pluie, c'est censé calmer, pas s'exciter dès qu'il y a une parole de travers ! Bon, OK, c'était pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire... 'Fin pas comme ça. Se reprit-il en voyant Takeshi se renfermer. On reprend depuis le début. Je suis un idiot, qui refuse de se mettre à plat ventre devant quelqu'un et encore moins devant celui avec qui je jouais à envoie-moi-bouler-je-t'en-prie. Tu vois, ça a été quelque peu compliqué. C'est vrai ! Tu débarques, là, tu me dis ce que tu as à me dire, tu fais ce que tu as fait, la première fois, consentant qu'à moitié puis de plus en plus consentant, et d'ailleurs c'était... Bref, là n'est pas le sujet. À la base, je venais pour... »

Le Gardien de la Tempête ne savait pas où donner de la tête, se trouvant ridicule à souhait et s'empêtrant dans ses propres paroles. La panique que lisait son vis-à-vis sur ses traits se reflétait dans les yeux marrons. Il accéléra encore plus le débit.

« … Pour m'excuser. D'abord, d'être complètement idiot, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu ais cette impression, vrai, j'aime beaucoup ce qu'il se passe, là-bas, c'est très chouette, mais... Raah ! J'peux pas te proposer le mariage mais ça te dit une cohabitation ? »

Il s'arrêta là. À bout de souffle. Il n'était pas sûr que le brun avait compris quelque chose de son charabia, et n'osait pas relever la tête.

« Et ? Après ça j'suis censé dire quoi ? Lança le brun. Si je te disais ça, comment tu te sentirais ? Demanda-t-il à son oreille.

_ Mal. Très mal. Première envie de te dépecer vivant, puis certainement une grande envie de crier.

_ Bonne réponse. Le souffle du brun lui chatouilla la nuque. Continuons cette discussion ailleurs. Le volume risque d'augmenter, mon père pourrait s'inquiéter. »

Sans un mot, il prit Gokudera par le bras, le tira jusqu'à la salle, _**leur**_ salle, sans que l'argenté ne puisse confronter son regard. Toujours en lui tournant le dos, le brun referma la porte puis repoussa l'argenté sur le matelas.

Il put enfin voir son visage. Ces quelques minutes d'attente prirent fin, et le verdict tomba. Yamamoto Takeshi s'installa sur les hanches de l'Italien, avec un grand sourire. Doucement, il prit son visage entre les mains, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes d'incompréhension de Gokudera. Il joua un moment, une langue cherchant l'autre, puis descendit croquer un lobe, taquinant les piercings. Déjà le corps en-dessous se tendait, au rythme des caresses.

« Yam...

_ Tais-toi, tu vas encore tout gâcher. »

Il se fit fusiller du regard, eut un sourire puis continua son activité. Les uns après les autres, les boutons de la chemise s'ouvrirent, découvrant un torse pâle. Le redécouvrant encore une fois, les doigts du baseballeur se firent une joie d'insister sur des points particuliers, arrachant des gémissements. Une douceur planait sur ces deux êtres, un vent doux, véritable cocon de bien-être semblait les envelopper. La bouche remplaçant les mains, qui elles descendirent. Alors qu'il passait au crible sa poitrine, les mains brunes enlevaient le bas. Entièrement. Caressantes. Lentement il descendit, passa les jambes sur ses épaules et vint se repaître de la verge tendue devant lui. Il commença par l'embrasser, légers baisers papillons le long de la colonne. Il continua par lécher, de la pointe, de haut en bas. Il resta un moment à alterner les deux tortures, même quand l'argenté demandait plus, à grand renfort de gémissements d'impatience. Quand il le prit en bouche, il le regarda, droit dans les yeux.

Gokudera frémit. Ça ne devrait pas être possible d'avoir ces yeux et cette expression. Il s'en voulut d'avoir rejeté le brun – pendant une fraction de seconde. Très rapidement, il ne put se détourner des actions de l'escrimeur. Il avait commencé à le préparer et Dieu savait qu'il s'y prenait incroyablement bien. Ressentant la tendresse du moment, il vint caresser du bout des doigts les cheveux du brun, l'incitant tout de même à continuer son geste.

Takeshi passa une dernière fois sa langue sur le gland avant de se redresser. Enleva rapidement le caleçon qui lui servait de pyjama. Il vola du bout des lèvres un baiser, tandis que l'Italien se cambrait pour que leurs sexes se touchent. Il voulait le prendre, là, comme ça, presque aussi bestialement que la première fois – d'autant plus que l'autre le pressait. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait d'autres sentiments à faire passer. Il savait que maintenant, le Gardien les recevrait. Alors il se contint, obligeant Gokudera à le regarder, il se glissa en lui. Lentement. Trop.

Ses jambes toujours sur-élevées, l'argenté n'avait pas d'appui pour accélérer la cadence. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir d'aise. Non, ce n'était pas l'empressement de d'habitude et il le faisait beaucoup trop languir, mais il y avait du bon. Le visage du brun resplendissait de bien-être, et de concentration.

Il avait décidé de le faire attendre, il comptait bien y arriver ! Avec une lenteur mesuré, il ressortit, appréciant de sentir l'étroitesse de Gokudera sur toute sa longueur. Il recommença, va-et-vient langoureux, calculé, un peu plus brutal sur la fin pour toucher la prostate. Il s'amusait et se torturait à la fois. Mais, en ce moment, il savait qu'Il était là. Sous lui. Gémissant et quémandant plus.

Les bras de Gokudera vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa nuque. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'amuser sans lui ! Chacun son tour, d'abord ! D'un coup de rein, il réussit à renverser les rôles et s'empala de lui-même, toujours lentement, sur le membre du brun. À lui de mesurer le rythme. Plaquant les hanches de son vis-à-vis sur le matelas, il l'empêcha de bouger et garda le contrôle.

Ils tinrent le coup. Un moment. De longues minutes pendant lesquelles leurs corps se parlaient. S'excusant, recevant et donnant du plaisir. De longues paroles d'amour. Le corps, les caresses, le regard, tous communiquaient. Puis Yamamoto se saisit plus fermement de la verge en face de lui. Fin de la langueur. Tacitement, le rythme s'accéléra, gémissements d'aise se transformant en râle de plaisir. Les mains du brun glissèrent jusqu'aux fesses de l'Italien et amplifièrent la pénétration à leurs manières, l'argenté s'appuyant de tout son poids sur la poitrine de l'autre, l'empêchant de bouger. Tête penchée vers le brun, Gokudera mordit la lèvre voisine alors que son propriétaire poussa un cri de jouissance. L'argenté ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, une main métissée l'aidant.

Ils reprirent leur souffle, doucement, Gokudera toujours penché sur Yamamoto. Celui-ci laissa glisser ses doigts, de la cuisse, il remonta jusqu'au visage de l'Italien. Il le rapprocha et lui prit les lèvres alors qu'il se redressait. Assis sur l'un sur l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent. Vraiment.

« Hayato. Hayato.

_ Va falloir t'habituer, dit en soupirant Gokudera. Je ne compte pas changer de nom.

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt. Répliqua le brun en le faisant tomber en arrière.

_ J'peux essayer ? Continua l'argenté lorsque le métis s'allongea à ses côtés.

_ Avec grand plaisir. Lui murmura-t-il.

_ Takeshi. Takeshi. Ta... Mmmmmh ! Brute ! Réussit-il à articuler quand le brun le laissa respirer.

_ Recommence.

_ Crève. »

Et il lui tourna le dos, sentit Yamamoto l'enlacer, l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne, avant de lui répondre :

« Ça t'embêterait trop, si c'était le cas. Il rit lorsque l'Italien lui répondit d'un coup de coude. Je t'aime. »

Gokudera garda les yeux ouverts alors que l'homme derrière lui s'endormait, apaisé. Certes, il avait dû réussir à se faire comprendre. Une fois de plus, il s'était complètement plongé dans le jeu de Yamamoto et il lui en voulait presque de se faire avoir de la sorte. Et pour demain ? Par rapport aux autres ? Ils étaient vraiment en _couple _? Il tenta de se sortir de l'étreinte takeshienne sans...

« … Me réveiller. C'est raté. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Fit Yamamoto après les multiples tentatives de Gokudera.

_ Euh. _Je ne peux pas décemment lui demander !_

_ OK, très explicite. Tu sais, si tu te tortures la tête par rapport aux autres, on est pas non plus obligé d'aller en cours tout guilleret, en s'embrassant à chaque coin de rue. Si tu veux faire celui qui ne me connaît pas, je t'en prie.

_ Ah. Pour l'instant. Ce. Serait. Une idée... Plutôt bonne d'ailleurs. Balbutia-t-il.

_ Pour l'instant. Releva-t-il »

L'escrimeur sourit, resserra sa prise et se rendormit sans demander son reste. Le Gardien de la Tempête soupira de l'insouciance de son compagnon. Il se blottit un peu plus, profitant pleinement et rejoignit à son tour Morphée.

_Colocataires._

* * *

><p>Reviews ? =D<p> 


End file.
